puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pocketville: Twilight
'Pocketville: Twilight '''is a fanfiction that takes place after the events of the Season number finale of The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom. Characters Main Protagonists * Malorie - She is a young anthropomorphic Pembroke Welsh Corgi who is the main heroine of the fanfiction. She is also the new owner of Tia, and is the heir to the British throne in her dimension, with her grandmother being the Queen. * Tia - She is a Pembroke Welsh Corgi that was originally from Pocketville and is the Chosen Pet for Malorie (though Lilibet already declared herself as the owner as well). * Cindy - She is a Pekingese who is the ''de facto ''leader of her group, Pocketville Paws. During the events of the fanfiction, she let Malorie and Tia join the group. * Rufus * Raynie * Victoria * Lena * Ron * Nutmeg - She is a Western Barn Owl who serves as the aerial scout of the group. Tomlin Royals * Queen Ava - She is a Cinnamon-point Siamese cat who is one of the two co-monarchs of the Pocket Kingdom. * Queen Eva - Prologue Malorie and her grandmother Queen Lilibet were playing a game of chess while Tia, a Pembroke Welsh Corgi, takes a nap in a nearby pillow. “Remember that the Bishop only moves diagonally!” Lilibet says as she moves a chess piece across the board. Malorie simply nodded in reply as she kept her eyes on all the chess pieces on her side while she and the Queen continued on with the game. She then looks at all the pieces she captured from Lilibet. “Are you trying to let me win?” “Maybe.” Lilibet winked at her granddaughter. After a couple minutes of progressing through the game, Malorie managed to checkmate Lilibet. Then suddenly, a portal opened near where Tia napped, which leads to a magical realm. Tia woke up in alarm. “What...was...that?” Lilibet narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “Indeed, Tia. It appears to be the opening of another dimension…” She lowered her voice. “And it looks very familiar…” Tia kept her gaze on the portal. “Looks like the Magic Fountain. I think they’re calling for us.” Lilibet glanced at Tia, then at Malorie. “Are you sure you can handle going to this other dimension?” “Of course.” Malorie nodded. “After all, I have Tia with me. She’ll protect me from any danger while we’re over there in…” She turned to Tia. “What’s the name of the city again?” “Pocketville.” Tia replied. ''I had visions of Pocketville… thought Lilibet. And the Friendship Oath...it must be real! Good gracious! “I’m going to ask you again, my dear.” the Queen continued. “Are you positively sure you can handle being in Pocketville?” Once again, Malorie nodded. “Yes, Lillie. Tia can protect me, even though she’s a short little Corgi.” While Malorie and Tia were about to enter the portal, they suddenly stopped. Malorie turned around. “One more thing.” Malorie gave Lilibet a hug to show that she loves and cares about her grandmother. “I’ll be okay. Make sure Amy and Miriam don’t worry so much about me, okay?” “Yes, my dear.” “Come on, Mal.” Tia said. “I’ll get to show you my old home!” “I’m coming.” Malorie replied. Both Malorie and her Corgi jump into the portal leading to the capital of the Pocket Kingdom, and everything went white. Chapter 1 In another dimension, the summer sun shined down on what appears to be the city of Pocketville. Multiple animals, with the majority being dogs and cats, were scattered across the area. Some have made it across a path that leads to a hill with an elaborate castle and fountain atop it. When the sun’s rays touched the waters of the fountain, it gave off a magical glow. A glistening figure appeared on the pedestal in the center of the fountain, which is revealed to be Malorie, who is holding Tia in her arms. Many animals, known by their demonym Pocketer, were staring at the two. Tia looked up at Malorie. “Your clothes...they’re...different.” Malorie looked at herself in shock. She was wearing a yellow-and-pink long sleeved shirt with a paw print design, a dark pink mini-skirt with lighter pink leggings underneath, white shoes, and a paw print pin clipped in her long brown hair. “This outfit looks nice, but I do hope it changes back to the red ensemble I was wearing when we get back to Balmoral in our dimension.” Tia simply nodded in reply. All the Pocketers swarming the fountain suddenly turned their heads toward the palace when four dogs and cats wearing what appears to be Royal Guard attire sprint over. Each of them were a different breed: one a Golden Retriever, one a Mastiff, one tabby, and one a Calico. When the four animals got to the fountain, they pointed their noses at Malorie and Tia and attempt to inspect them. “It’s an anthropomorphic Corgi girl…” murmured the Retriever. “And she has what appears to be Tia with her…” The Calico looked at the Retriever. “I think the girl was the one who appeared in the fountain a week ago before Tia’s Friendship Ceremony was performed.” “You must be right!” The Mastiff said to the Calico. Malorie blinked. “Who are you four? Are you supposed to be the kingdom’s Royal Guards? I can probably tell because of the hats and sashes that match your collars.” The Retriever nodded. “You’re correct. We are the Tomlin Palace’s Royal Guards, and we protect the Pocket Kingdom’s two queens and everyone else in the capital. I am William, the leader of the Guards.” “I’m Danny!” the Mastiff said. “Mela.” said the Calico. “And I’m Balloon.” the tabby introduced herself. “We’re curious on how you two found a way to cause a dimensional rift. Though it says so in the Oath that you can travel to Pocketville and back whenever you like.” Malorie began to explain. “Me and my grandmother were playing a round of chess in Balmoral Castle, when suddenly, me and Tia saw an opening that leads to your world. Oh, and Tia was sleeping next to us. Me and Tia decided to jump through the portal.” “Interesting…” William barked. “Does your grandmother know that you ended up here?” Malorie nodded. “She said she had visions of Pocketville lately, and she also said that the fountain that appeared in the portal looked very familiar.” “Wow!” exclaimed Danny. “That’s so cool! She saw our capital in her dreams!” “Well then,” William then said. “We’ll take you inside the castle. I’m sure Their Majesties Queen Ava and Eva would love to meet you. Come, follow us.” He turned to where he would face the palace. As Malorie looked up, she was amazed at how tall the turrets of the castle are. Wow, this estate is taller than any of Lillie’s! she thought. Even taller than Sandringham! How can four-legged animals build such a thing like this? “Ahem,” Balloon cleared her throat. “Please follow us. It’s an order.” “Alright, we’re coming!” Tia leaped off Malorie’s arms and the two began to follow the Royal Guards into the palace. Chapter 2 After minutes of walking from room to room and following the Royal Guards inside the Tomlin Palace, Malorie and Tia ended up in a vast room with a high ceiling. There was an outstretched rug that leads to multiple steps. On top of the steps, there were six thrones with the color scheme of purple and yellow. The center two were large, while the four thrones that sat next to the two center ones were smaller. Behind the set of thrones was what appears to be a design of two hearts: one light blue and one dark green surrounded by golden spirals, as well as tall red curtains accompanying the wall. This must be the throne room. thought Malorie. It’s even taller than the one back in Buckingham Palace! After a moment of looking at the various artifacts and details across the room, Malorie turned her gaze at a Siamese cat that is sitting on one of the two large thrones. She was cream with auburn markings, with eyes blue like the sky, and had a blue heart jewel on her golden collar, which appeared to look like the heart decal on the wall. However, the other throne was empty. Malorie then whispered into Tia’s ear. “Is she the queen of this kingdom?” “Yup, she’s Queen Ava.” replies Tia. “We actually have two queens. The other one is Queen Eva, Ava’s sister. But for some reason she isn’t here…” The Corgi turned to William. “Where’s Eva?” “The last time I saw her, she was in the Royal Suite.” William said. ”Greetings, little one.” Queen Ava spoke. “Malorie, I presume?” “Yes, my name is Malorie.” Malorie responded. She then turned to Tia. “Do I curtesy? I mean...I am royalty myself, but do I have to curtesy?” Tia shook her head. “No, you don’t need to. Her Majesty already knows that you’re from a royal family.” “How does she know?” “The Ocean of Friendship must’ve told her.” “I see that you have Tia with you.” Ava continued. “Since I believe you found an opening that leads to our dimension, that must be the reason why you came here.” “Indeed I have.” said Malorie. “Is your sister doing something at the moment? She’s not sitting on the other throne.” “She’s looking for something.” Ava replied. “I think so…I have a feeling something’s quite off here lately, and Eva said she has the same thing as well.” Malorie’s ears perked up. “Really? What’s going on here in Pocketville?” “Tell us, Your Majesty.” said Balloon. “I am not sure yet.” replied Ava. “But we will find out very soon.” She places her paw on the Ocean of Friendship, which is the blue heart gem on her collar. “And I hope everything will be alright…” William looked up at the two visitors. “Malorie, I know you and Tia can help us figure out what is going on here in the capital, and I know the perfect group you should work with. The group is made up of seven Pocketers: 3 dogs, 3 cats, and an owl, and they’ve been helping us protect the kingdom ever since. Do you both think you’ll handle going across the kingdom with the group?” Both Malorie and Tia simply nodded in response. The four Royal Guards and Queen Ava then got into a huddle. “Malorie seems to be older than Kate.” William whispered. “I’m sure she’ll handle going on adventures well.” “Indeed she is.” said Ava. “At least she didn’t seem homesick. But Kate eventually became a brave girl.” Mela was the next one to speak. “Tia seems very similar to Magic though. Except that she’s a Corgi and Magic is a Shepherd. Corgis are much smaller than Shepherds. But you know what they say, tiny means mighty.” “Uh...what are you all talking about?” Malorie chimed in. “Don’t worry about it, darling.” Ava replied. Malorie looked at Tia. “She sounds like my grandmother.” “What’s pretty coincidental is that both Ava and Lilibet are queens of their own kingdoms.” responded Tia. “Imagine if they both were to meet.” “That would be one interesting state visit!” exclaimed Malorie. Queen Ava smiled warmly. “I’m sure your grandmother is a sweet one. Which would explain why you’re so pure of heart. Traits such as this can be passed down to many generations.” Ava then thought for a moment. That gives me an idea. Maybe I could contact Queen Lilibet via the handheld mirror that is used for inter-dimensional communication. But it’s in the Royal Suite, and I’ll have to move corridors to get it. “What should we do now?” asked Tia. “I suggest you should wait for the group of seven I told you about earlier.” William responded. “I’m absolutely sure they’ll find you since you’re a visitor from another dimension.” “Alrighty then!” Tia said in an energetic way. Both Malorie and Tia walked out of the throne room to find their way outside. Chapter 3 In the Royal Suite, a few cats are seated, except for one. The cat who is standing appears to have a similar shape to Queen Ava, except that she had smoky gray markings instead of crisp auburn. A heart shaped gem is on her identical collar, but the gem appeared to be dark green instead of blue. “I’ve seen them…” muttered the gray-pointed cat. “Seen what?” The white-and-gray cat questioned. “Eva, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Have you been seeing things out of the ordinary again?” “Yes...I mean...no...I mean...I don’t know…” Queen Eva was lost in her speech. Her vision also became hazy like a misty morning. “I saw...spirits…” The white-and-gray cat’s eyes widened and he looked at the other seated cats, which also appear to be Ava and Eva’s relatives. “Spirits? I didn’t catch a single glimpse of them! What is my wife talking about?” “I thought I saw one from the corner of my eye, Uncle David.” said a younger cat with chocolate-brown markings. She turned to the longhaired cat sitting to the left of her. “What about you, father?” The cat placed one of his paws on his chin. “Hmm...this sounds interesting. It’s like the spirits from the Star Path and the Dark Realm are coming out already. And it’s not even All Spirits’ Night yet!” “Exactly!” the chocolate-point cat exclaimed. “And when is Mum going to come here? She’s been sitting on the throne for a while now.” “She’s coming. I know she is, Amelie.” replied the long-haired cat. And it’s a good thing me and Will put little Olivia to sleep already. thought Amelie. It’s getting quite late anyways, and Olivia is still a kitten. Suddenly, knocking was heard from the closed doors in the room. “Come in…” said the dazed Eva. The doors opened, and Danny was seen in the doorway. “We have a new visitor from another dimension! And she happens to be the owner of Tia!” Danny explained. “They both had a talk with Queen Ava.” Eva blinked in bewilderment. “What? A new visitor already? This...this isn’t the right time!” “It’s too late. She’s already here!” Danny responded. “And...Eva...you don’t look so good. You should probably lie down.” “I suppose...Danny…” Eva tried to speak. She rubbed her eyes with her paws. “Come on, Eva.” said David. “I’ll help you get on the bed.” The longhaired cat sighed and the two other cats: Amelie and Will, looked at each other. “Is she going to be alright?” asked the longhaired cat. “Yes, Richard.” replied David. “She’s probably just exhausted.” “So exhausted she’s seeing things…” Will looked at Amelie. Amelie’s ears flattened. “Will! Show some respect to my aunt! She’s the queen!” “Sorry.” Will scratched his ear. As Queen Eva was curled up on the bed like a ball, the Friendship Emerald was glowing. She also saw a faint trace of a Siamese with dark brown markings standing in front of her. But the cat wasn’t ordinary. It had glittering stars across its fur, long antenna-like stalks peering out of the top of its head, and large wings on its back. The cat also had what appears to be the identical collar Eva and Ava have, but the jewel was red instead of blue or green. “Eva…” the spirit cat whispered. The voice of the Siamese spirit made Eva’s ears twitch. “M-mother…” Eva could barely speak. The starry wings of the cat gave a small flap. “They are coming…” “Who’s...coming?” David, Richard, Amelie, and Will looked up to see the spirit cat. Their eyes’ widened at the sight. It was the spirit of Queen Melissa, who is Ava and Eva’s late mother. “Is that you, Grandmamma?” Amelie asked the spirit. “I haven’t even met you when you were alive!” Melissa looked back at the four other cats. “Indeed I am. I have been sent here to the living world by the almighty Tera. But I am sent here for a reason. Someone unholy is coming to find you all…” Will jumped. “Who? If I find that creature, they’ll end up on the ends of my claws!” “I’m afraid I cannot tell you who they are…” responded Melissa. “But you all have to be prepared for what is about to happen.” Once again, Amelie and Will both looked at each other in bewilderment, and Richard and David both narrowed their eyes. Something unholy is coming to the kingdom. Chapter 4 In a muggy and dark swamp, creatures such as snakes and spiders crawled amongst the soggy dirt and dry tree bark. But none of the creatures were as horrifying as one single entity that was walking across the grayish grounds. The entity appeared shadowy, cat-like and spiritual, with features such as pointed ears and a long tail. Its amber eyes gave a cold, lifeless stare, and it wore the same golden collar and red gem Queen Melissa had. “Finally…” The spirit gave a low meow. “I found a way out of the Realm of all Black. Now it’s time to do what needs to be done.” Meanwhile, four other animals were hiding behind a bush after they saw the spirit. The group of four consisted of two dogs: a Rottweiler and a Pitbull, a crow, and a weasel. “What is that thing, Zull?!” asked the Pitbull. “I don’t know, Gort!” the Rottweiler whimpered in reply. “It looks so scary!” The weasel whispered harshly. “Quit bickering you two. If you keep making noises, we’ll be spotted by that...spirit cat.” “But Lorelei, the creature looks unnatural.” said Zull. Gort raised his voice. “Hey, that’s what I was going to say!” “If Slash were still alive, he would slice us if he were to keep hearing us blabber!” retorted Zull. “Shush!” Lorelei hissed. “I’m gonna take a look.” the crow said as she stuck her head out of the bush. But there was no spirit in sight. Not a single trace. “What are you all talking about?” squawked the crow. “I didn’t see anything!” The Rottweiler bursted into laughter “You missed it, silly Krakia! I guess you’re not a smart one after all!” Krakia’s feathers ruffled up in anger. “Hey! All I did was miss what happened because of all the chatter!” “SHUSH!!” Lorelei’s hiss was so loud that it would shake all the trees in the swamp. “Sheesh…” Krakia whispered afterwards. There was a sound of rustling. All four animals were trembling at the sound, as they had no knowledge of what was in the bush with them. “Everyone be quiet…” rasped Lorelei. The group of four suddenly see a pair of glowing amber eyes behind them, which appeared to be the same as what the cat-like spirit had. Was it the same entity? “Hello.” “RUN!!” Gort howled. The group all screamed at the tops of their lungs as they ran out of the bush like caffeinated rabbits after they heard the unknown voice. “Get away get away get away get away!” Zull repeated the phrase. The figure slinks out of the bush and is revealed to be King Blake, who was the tyrannical ruler of the Pocket Kingdom centuries before the time of Ava and Eva. Like all monarchs before and after him, he had inherited the Friendship Heart, which would explain why his spirit appeared to wear it. Unlike the spirit of Queen Melissa, Blake’s spirit is dark and shadowy, with eyes that have no sparkle. The base of his neck appeared to be blood-red. His voice sounded like the cracking of dry tree branches. “Now, where was I?” Blake turned around and continued to make his way out of the swamp. Chapter 5 Category:Article list Category:VanillaFlare Category:Fanfiction